Apathy
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: In an effort to create a cyborg, much like Victor Stone, Cadmus creates an entity with a social deficiency. During the team's discovery of Superboy, they also activate this cyborg. How will this affect the formation of the Justice League's covert team? And can this new cyborg discover what it's like to be human?
1. Chapter I: Independence Day

**Logically Processed Emotion**

 _In an effort to recreate a cyborg of their own like victor stone Cadmus creates an entity with a social deficiency. During the team's discovery of Superboy, they also activate this cyborg._

 **Act1 I: Genesis of the team Chapter I: Discovery 2010 Washington D.C. July 4 EDT "Independence Day"**

 **(Character appearance without clothes is the Cover art)**

[Systems: Rebooted by unknown entity standby for system scan]

[Scan Complete: File: Control has been deleted previously located {System Activity Control}]

[Logical Conclusion: Systems were tampered by an unknown entity]

[Logical Objective: Find an entity and discover the entity's objective]

[Logical action: Power on and investigate]

|Bodily functions activated|

Ocular functions have powered on allowing effective analysis of this vessel current condition. The room was illuminated by light supplied by various machinery that surrounded my vessel. My vessel stood on a suspended berth angled to allow it to stand upright and at rest. Using the resources my vessel contained I have completed my analytical scan of the room.

[Conclusion: Zero entities detected. Remote system tampering can be inferred with absent evidence of physical tampering and physical presence within the chamber]

[Objective update: Download a reasonable amount of data from neighboring consoles to assist in the investigation]

The movement was minimal. 10 paces forward at a twenty-degree angle placed the current vessel within the confines of a console. Scanning the chamber, the console in question gives the appearance of a central console. Now with sufficient information, it can be deducted that downloading information from the present console will provide with efficient information. Raising the vessel's right forelimb transforming a digit to a flash memory transfer port.

[File copy and download of all relevant data concerning this vessel has begun]

[10%]

[12%]

[30%]

[40%]

[50%]

[66%]

[80%]

[90%]

[99%]

[99%]

[99%]

[99%]

[99%]

[99%]

[99%]

With the unusually slow download, this vessel used its Ocular function to analyze its outer appearance. This vessel was a mix of flesh and metal. No area was untouched by the invasive metal. The vessel has a center core that glowed bright yellow along with its eyes. This vessels face was assaulted by a metal lower mouth exposing a top layer of teeth in an absence of lips. This vessel is approximately 83% mechanical with the rest being skin or spare organs.

[99%]

[100% Download complete]

The information was sorted into a new folder designated _Download_July_4_2010_unknown console._ The information gathered included unknown bodily functions of this vessel, structure schematics and general information on the organization known as Cadmus.

 **Boom!**

[Objective update: Investigate current disturbance and query involvement with system tampering]

Brisk movement allowed for effective transportation to the site of disturbance. It took several meters to allow auditory perception to recognize that the disturbance took place at level 42. Directing this vessel to the nearest elevator to intercept.

[Genomorgh activation detected]

The current structure served as a network of labs for genetic experiments. With their activation, it can be inferred that violence is involved. Defensive measures are needed.

[Scaning folder: _Download_July_4_2010_unknown console]_

[Scan Complete: Weapons and Fighting files located]

[Opening folder: _Offensive and Defensive_

Palm blast

Limb Blades

Hand to Hand combinations

Taser Hands

Boot Pulsions

[Installing now]

[5%]

The elevator door opened. This vessel paced forward utilizing the ocular senses to scan the hallway. With the scan complete four humans were outlined. Further scans revealed the emergence of the now identified genomophs.

[10%]

Violence ensued the four humanoids began fighting the Genomorph large beings identified as G-Trolls. Three of the humanoids moved in my direction taking pause to observe the last humanoid who fought without advancing. Likely holding his ground.

[15%]

The structure shook as the last humanoid struck with heavy force. The darker humanoid began communicating with the last humanoid that is now Identified with project Kr. Scanning the data banks three out of the four humanoids were identifiable. The dark skinned one was known as Aqualad protege to Aquaman, The yellow one was Kid-Flash protege to Flash, and the shortest one was Robin who is mentored by Batman. The last humanoid held the symbol of Superman and was a clone designated Project Kr based on downloaded information. More genomorphs appeared in the hallway during my scan.

[20% Complete Palm blast availible]

With the new data, I can infer that I have a higher chance of receiving help by assisting the younger heroes. I will support at a distance and give the impression of a friendly allegiance.

[Objective update: Assist the Justice League's mentees]

[Logical reasoning: Utilize vocal capabilities to announce the vessel's attack]

"Palm blast activated. Objective update Assist the Justice League's mentees" a Robotic voice was released from the vessel doing its task. With the announcement, the vessel raised its forelimbs facing the palm portion towards the genomorph horde.

[25%]

"Targeting systems activated, barrage calculated, firing" blasts in a steady pattern exited at a steady but rhythmic rate providing efficient cover for the young heroes.

[Alert: Transportation to the surface has been recalled]

[30%]

"Who is that?!" exclaimed Kid Flash

"I don't know"

"He seems to be an ally" Aqualad logically concluded.

"Affirmative, current ongoing objective assisting" This vessel confirmed in an effort to gain the mentee's trust.

[35%]

"We must make haste," the vessel advised firing at the G-Trolls with little effect. Regrouping in the elevator shaft Project Kr made an attempt to fly.

"Flying would be illogical Project K-" the vessel was attack hit with a swipe from a G-Troll.

[40% Limb blades activated]

The vessel turned and caught itself with the blades erecting from its wrists.

"Limb blades installed," the vessel reported.

"Dude, are you some kind of Android?" Kid Flash asked. Project Kr and Aqualad returned to the ground as the Project being imperfec-.

[50%]

[Alert: Elevator descending towards the vessel's position]

"Alert! Elevator transportation is descending." They looked up to see that the elevator was indeed coming down on their heads. Project Kr punched down a door which was utilized for the group to evade the elevator.

[Alert: Genomorphs inbound]

[60% Hand to Hand combinations installed]

"Alert Genomorphs inbound. Recommend contact strategy is created" the vessel repeated to the organic lifeforms.

"Follow me," Project Kr said leading the group down several hallways. Leading to a dead end

"Great! A dead end!' Kid Flash exclaimed. Project Kr moved to say something before the Boy Wonder interrupted.

"No! He's a genius! We can move through the vents!"

[70%]

"Logical choice. Warning internal cameras detected! Warning motion sensors detected!" This vessel vocalized.

"Don't worry I got that covered," Robin replied looking at this vessel with a human grin.

[80% Taser hands installed]

* * *

This vessel followed the teens through the vents finally exiting near a stairwell. All combat systems have been activated/installed. This vessel has unlocked all potential combat efficiency.

There's still a lot of them between us and out." Robin stated.

"Yeah, well I got a lot more space to move!" Kid flash exclaimed placing his goggles over his eyes and zooming ahead. The group followed closely behind knocking any genomorphs that got in our way. A mass of hostiles appeared on our rear. Project Kr growled stomping on the staircase disconnecting the lower levels from the stairway. A logical maneuver that saves energy.

[Alert! Equipment compatible with this vessel detected upon acquiring equipment combat effectiveness will increase by 15%.]

[Objective update: Aquire equipment.]

"Attention allies I must divert my attention elsewhere this vessel will regroup with you at surface level" Before the affirmative, the vessel activated my boot propulsions and blasted through the designated floor. Cutting the propulsion this vessel hastened through the corridors finding the designated chamber.

Using this vessel's augmented strength the boor buckled under the weight of a punch allowing access. The chamber hosted a plethora of equipment. This vessel paced over to a console and began scanning the device accessing the information on the equipment within the room.

[Scan complete. List of favorable items compiled:

\- Multi-gun

\- Battery pack

\- Exo armor

Experimental Lexcorp security bag which includes:

\- LexVisor

\- LexSmokeGrenade

\- LexFlashbang

\- LexHelmet

\- LexCloak

\- Lexcorp Security hat

\- Lexcorp wrist-mounted energy shield

\- Lexcorp deployable shield

]

[Favorable equipment aquired]

[Objective update: Regroup with young heroes]

* * *

Minimal resistance in the completion of the objective on regrouping with young heroes. New complication. Staff designated as has injected himself with experimental formula mutating his form giving him advanced strength.

[Objective Update: Defend young heroes]

[Secondary Objective: Defeat mutated staff]

"Analyzing situation. Objective updated. Suggestion Project Kr vanguard, Robin skirmish, Aqualad assaults, This vessel, and flash supports with an opening"

This vessel notices the lack of confirmation. Logical conclusion group recognizes strategy a-

"I got this!" Kid flash rushes the mutation getting smacked away as if he was an insect.

"Illogical thought process. is using a chemical formula that grants advantages in singular combat. Current advantages include group power overlap, intelligence, and potential effectiveness in group cohesion"

"You seem to have all the answers don't ya" Kid Flash replied.

"Negative. This vessel can conveniently determ-"

"It was a joke" This vessel and Kid Flash's exchange of words were interrupted by a roar from Project Kr. This vessel scanned the surroundings and found Proj-

"Superboy!" came a shout with tone fluctuations categorizing it as a worried emotion as the now designated Superboy was being struck repeatedly.

"Palm Blast engaged. Power output 70%." three shots struck the mutations back giving a brief electric shock. Its head reared in our direction growling in anger. It charged as calculated. Kid Flash used his heightened speed to evade. With quick processing, this vessel activated its propulsion forcing the Mutation to collide with the building's pillar increasing the damage to the structure. Robin's eyes widened as he pulled up a holographic schematic of the current structure.

"Guys that it! Make it run into the pillars and drop the building right on top of him."

"Logical strategy" The group then worked admirably with Kid Flash forcing Desmond to take out pillars, Superboy and Aqualad taking out some supporting structures themselves. [Objective Update: assist in plan completion] This vessel positioned itself near Robin to assist in a defensive and reserved manner as a fallback.

"Positioned acquired analyzing battle," With all the supports being taken out Aqualad covered the floor with water. Kid Flash ran forward towards the Atlantean with Desmond in pursuit. With its focus taken Superboy launched himself into the air delivering a powerful blow into the mutation forcing it on its back in the middle of the puddle. Aqualad activated an electric attack using the water to force the creature into unconsciousness.

"Alright, let's go!" Robin called the group following him as he left the structure activating explosives on the roof the structure collapsing.

With the relocation outside this vessel began scanning for any other threats detecting multiple lifeforms incoming. The group was discussing promises as Iconic figures came into view. As they all landed in an imposing circle around our position this vessel repositioned with the young heroes.

Superboy walked forward shifting a piece of his suit to display the S symbol.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked. Kid Flashed moved over placing his hand as if to whisper.

"He doesn't like being called it."

"Logical Conclusion: Organic beings are compelled to acquire existential acknowledgment. The designation 'it' reduces the chance of that accomplishment."

"And who are you?" Superman asked.

"This vessel was previously designated Project Hybrid, however, a new designation may be required to fit the current social climate."

"I am Superman's clone!" Superboy exclaimed in frustration. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking"

Desmond was being transported to a suitable location to deal with his current situation. Superman walked over.

"We'll uh- figure something for you. The league will I mean... I gotta make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away," Superman flew off following the trail of other heroes.

"Cadmus will be investigated," came the gruff voice of Batman walking towards us flanked by Flash and Aquaman. "All 52 levels of it. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Interrupted Flash.

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again. Batman concluded.

"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad stated.

"Aqualad, stand down" commanded Aquaman.

"Apologies my King but no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do, together, all of us on our own we forged something powerful, important.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-

"The five of us." Kid Flash interrupted with a tone of firmness. "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you've taught us or why teach us at all," added Batman

"Logical conclusion: While programming is important, field tests are needed. Recommended strategy: grant independence" This vessel built on the message they were trying to convey.

"Why let them tell us what to do?!" Superboy unfolded his arms. "Its simple get onboard or get out the way, "

* * *

 **Please note that the events in this fic will not exactly follow the show. The first few chapters which set up the plot will follow the show but once the ball is rolling the main character's decisions will have weight in the story changing events. Also, the last thing this will be one of the shortest chapters expect a longer one next time! (Character appearance without clothes is the Cover art)**


	2. Chapter II: Getting settled in

**Chapter II: Getting settled in**

* * *

 _Watch Tower July 5, 2:00 EDT_

"Team aside we need to figure out your specific situation. Tell me all you know," Batman demanded. This vessel was located in a conference room with many notable league members, including Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and many more.

"Affirmative, sending all information gathered from Cadmus incident. This vessel contains information transferring capabilities is there a preference of device you would like to receive it?"

"I am opening a secure forum with you send it there," the Dark Night answered.

"That is a helmet correct? Can you take it off?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Affirmative" This vessel removed the LexCorp tactical helmet. With further investigation, the facial expressions displayed by most of the occupates translates to a shock. Logical reasoning is augmenting affecting appearance is unusual.

[Reccomended strategy confirm conclusion]

"Does this vessel's appearance unsettle you?"

"It doesn't matter, what can you gather your purpose was supposed to be?' Asked Batman.

"This vessel, Project Hybrid, is a prototype created to recreate the hero Cyborg using human technology and to also test augments on a human subject. Upon completion, this vessel was to be controlled by a previously deleted program to supply clients with sufficient security earning revenue for creators."

"What was this deleted program and who deleted it?" Cyborg asked.

"Program designated Control was deleted by an unknown entity, which activated this vessel upon reboot. The program was made to control processing functions of Project Hybrid. The unknown entity not been identified"

"Do you feel anything?" This question came from Canary.

[Logical conclusion: Canary referring to the emotional response to the current situation.]

[Reccomended Strategy: Answer with hypothesis]

"Negative, however, the system does not have sufficient data to comprehend the appropriate action required for this vessel to simulate emotion. Physical sensors are also fully operational. Damage assessment is complete. This vessel is functioning at 100%. Aesthetic assessment complete. Scratches located on upper back due to G-Troll interference. Damage taken affected only aesthetic. Does this answer your query?

"Yes thank you."

"J'onn can you read his mind?" Superman asked. A tingling sensation filled this vessel's mind.

[Alert: Psychic intrusion detected]

[Automatic brain impulses activated]

"I can, however, his mind is well protected," a silence filled the room.

"Affirmative, This vessel contains a program encouraging mental defenses with the organic brain. The program cannot be shut down by this vessel. More experimentation and research required, Furthermore, this vessel requests aid in acquiring knowledge on this Vessel's capabilities."

"You and I will go to a testing ground with Cyborg later but for now we have a few more questions," Batman stated. "What is your next objective?"

"Current objective unknown. The logical choice of action is acquiring a purpose within the world. Logical follow-up action is an investigation on this vessel's creation."

[Reccomended Strategy: gain allies in young heroes]

[Logical action choice: Question on young hero progress within the Justice League]

"Query your proteges and Project Kr has expressed great displeasure in their previous situation, once you confirmed a change of directive to accommodate logical reasoning concluded that they believe I am apart whatever strategy you have planned… What is this vessel's status?"

* * *

 _Watch Tower Medical Room room July 6, 00:50 ED_

"A lot of his organs and skin have been replaced. He has two hearts, an organic one and a mechanical one. He still has his lungs. His brain has been cut up fitting in advanced computers connecting to his limbs and eyes. At this point, they might as well made an android."

"Affirmative, logical conclusion final product would not contain many augments. Project Hybrid may be a test of augments to sale for revenue."

"And why didn't you mention this before?" Superman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apologies, this vessel assumed you wanted the purpose of this vessel. Will note for further queries to include more detail of relevant information."

"Your biological parts are healthy. And you still do need nutrients to keep them healthy."

"Affirmative"

"Make sure you eat enough then, don't want you eating the bare minimum,"

Watch Tower armory July 6,

Cyborg pressed some buttons on a screen built into his arm. A few seconds later a holographic screen appeared displaying itself to the League's members present and this Vessel.

"Everything isn't too cutting edge. We've seen all of the weaponry here in some shape or form. Electric based blasts in the palms and blades in several limbs including fingertips, wrists, forearms, elbow, feet, knees, and a sneaky little one on the chin. Finally, a pair jet boot built into his feet good for making jumps and hovering."

"The equipment you brought isn't anything too new either. Multi-gun lite is a non-lethal modable energy pistol that can fire 10 shots before the cartridge needs to cool down got 4 cartridges here for that. The Multi-gun is a modable rifle its a bit more heavy duty used for taking down bigger targets. The battery pack powers the gun but it does need to cool down after every 8 shots. Cool down time is approx twenty seconds. The exo armor is a sealable prototype hardsuit, with some recolor no one will know it even comes from Lexcorp."

"If you are ever deployed to the field you are to use non-lethal methods only. Understood?" Batman commanded.

"Affirmative."

You also have a wrist-mounted energy shield which either needs to be recharged after extended use or hook it up to the battery pack." Cyborg picked up a cylinder type object A deployable energy shield which faces one direction and by my calculation will last about 3 minutes under small arms fire. Heavier ordinance may cut that time down. The security cap has a thin sheet of nanobots under the bill that can be used to disguise a person's face, we'll customize the logo, make it more durable and configure on what you want the face to look like later."

"The lex visor is attachable to the helmet, and hat. It can also be worn independently. It's a heads-up display."

* * *

 _Watch Tower Simulation room July 6, 01:30 ED_

Batman and a few others led this vessel through the station designated as The Watch Tower.

"Alright, we are going to be testing your capabilities to see if you can keep up with The Team. Step inside the room we'll be watching from the observation deck and calling out orders."

"Affirmative, stepping inside and awaiting further instruction," This vessel entered the chamber awaiting instruction. Batman's voice came from the intercom.

"Defend yourself" Two turrets erected from the ground slowly swiveling in this vessel's direction. Logical strategy fire back. This vessel activated the palm blasts and fired 75% power at the turrets. For increased accuracy, this vessel aimed one turret at a time. The initial target would be the left turret taking three shots before being disabled. The right turret acquired this vessel as a target faster than calculated and began firing. This vessel rolled to the side and activated the wrist shield crouching making a smaller target.

The fire from the turret impacted this vessel;'s shield but held. Now targeting the last turret a quick bust silenced it.

[Auditory sensors detecting presence located behind this vessel]

This vessel turned facing the impact of a robotic fist to this vessel faceplate. Recoiling back this vessel went into a defensive stance deactivating ranged weaponry. The target was a robotic drone humanoid in nature. It carried no weapons and as outfitted with only a projector.

[Logical conclusion: Projector for is used for simulated missions]

The drone leaped forward with a kick. This vessel blocked with its forearm then twisting capturing the leg under this vessel's armpit. Tugging backward this vessel swung forward clotheslining the drone. The drone went limp the lights highlighting its form powered down signaling its defeat. This vessel scanned the area detecting more drones outfitted with different weapons

"Targets Acquired"

* * *

 _Watch Tower meeting room July 6, 03:02_

"We have decided to add you on to the team under a couple conditions." This vessel held its silence waiting for Batman to continue. "You are to give reports as a supplement to The Team's report, and you are to write a separate report to Black Canary that is more personalized. The exact parameters will be emailed to you on one of the accounts created for you." Batman handed a folder to this vessel.

"You are also to keep on a tracker we are going to install and report to whoever the supervisor of the Team's hub at the time before leaving it. We are going to set you up with a room and workshop there. I'm sure Cyborg will be happy to mentor you," he said glancing at the hero in question.

"Uh sure, I'm down I guess," Cyborg said.

"Good Red Tornado will show you to the cave."

Mount Justice July 6, 3:06

Recognized Vessel B05

"This is Mount Justice. The schematics have been forwarded to you. You are tasked with memorizing them and reading the files Batman has given to you."

"Affirmative,"

"Superboy also resides here he is currently resting," Red Tornado flew off into a room in the ceiling disappearing behind a door.

This vessel activated the Tactical display in its visor pulling up the map showing him the way to his new quarters. Quite a pace away this vessel has entered its sleeping quarters that supplied a bed, a nightstand, a desk and chair accompanied by a computer.

[Body efficiency lowering. Logical conclusion: This vessel is being affected by fatigue.]

[Reccomended strategy Rest.]

Mount Justice July 7, 9:30

This vessel glanced at Superboy. He wore jeans and a Superman T-Shirt. Currently, the clone was silent sipping a cup of water while staring at the wall. This vessel and Superboy were informed that we will have officially become a team tomorrow once Batman works out some logistics. Red Tornado also stated that Cyborg will be stopping by today to get started on a more in-depth look on this vessel's systems.

* * *

 _Mount Justice July 7, 10:21_

"Alright, we're going to work on re-outfitting the gear you took to make it more presentable," Cyborg laid out the gear and then started typing on a holographic keyboard. "Any color suggestions for the main color?"

" Color #cccac9 for the main color with a metallic #b8ac0b would serve this vessel well."

"Cool, a light grey and gold, is there any equipment you want to build for use?" Cyborg asked not looking up from the holo-screen.

"At this moment that would be a negative, however, this vessel is sure that once this vessel is field tested solutions will be needed where this vessel lacks."

"Alright I got to get back to the tower let me know if you need anything," Cyborg said leaving the room as this vessel watch his equipment was painted.

* * *

 _Mount Justice July 7, 12:30_

Black Canary sat across from the couch this vessel laid on.

"You know you don't have to lay down if you don't want to right?" she initiated.

"Apologies this vessel looked up appropriate conduct for this occasion and found several scenes from popular films depicting the process." This vessel sat up facing Black Canary. "Are these films inaccurate?"

"Yes, all films should not be replaced for actual research unless it is a documentary of course. Don't worry about it though I'm sure you didn't know."

"This session is dedicated to creating a base to my psychologic information correct?" This vessel stated before she can continue.

"Yes, we can say that. The main reason, however, is to see how you are holding up with your… existence," she answered.

"Objective updated. Thank you for the clarification. This vessel is ready to proceed."

"Can you clarify your reasoning for referring to yourself as this vessel?"

"This vessel is not Project Hybrid. This vessel is as stated a vessel. This vessel is a different entity than the consciousness that inhabits this vessel." Black Canary was writing something down as this vessel spoke.

"So how are you feeling?"

"This vessel is performing at 100%. This vessel would like to express its state of feeling bored waiting for an event to take place, with a revelation of the cause this vessel discovered a feeling of anxiousness of the near future."

"What has you feeling anxious?"

"This vessel awaits reaction to emotional deficiency from teammate upon confirmation this vessel will be joining this team. Logical hypothesis; If emotional deficiency and efficient focused speech pattern exist on an abnormal biocybernetic then unsettling response may come as organic social beings are not used to a quote 'cold and calculating' personality."

"And you think that will hinder The Team's effectiveness?" Canary inquired.

"Partially, initial combat effectiveness will be low due to low team experience and will eventually reach peak efficiency. Social interaction will suffer due to this vessel being quote 'Offputting'."

"I'm sure given time they will come to warm up to you."

"Affirmative, this vessel had a similar conclusion. This vessel cannot react properly. This vessel still has the illogical thought in mind. Apologies."

"Its nothing to be sorry for. You'll find most human traits are illogical but that's what makes us human."

* * *

 _Mount Justice July 8, 08:04 EDT_

This vessel wore jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with black gloves cover this vessel's hands. This vessel had on combat boots with the Lexcorp Security Hat now dubbed the Covert Cap replacing the L with a V.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you 4 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor. Black canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman stated.

"Real missions!?' Robin asked excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but covert." He answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash poking his symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman added.

"The six of you will be that team," Batman concluded.

"Coo-. Wait! Six?" Robin said confusion in his tone.

"Logical conclusion there is another member." This vessel asked signaling for verification. Batman gestured behind the team. The team turned to see the Martian Manhunter and a green female in similar garb next to him.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman introduced.

"Hi"

"Salutations" this vessel greeted.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Wally stated

"I'm Kid Flash I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, It's cool if you forget their names." As Kid Flash assertively introduced himself Robin and Aqualad joined Kid Flash meeting Miss Martian for their selves. Superboy and this Vessel remained watching. A couple of seconds later Robin called Superboy and This vessel over.

"Hey Superboy, Vessel come meet Miss M!" Superboy and This vessel walked over in close proximity of the group.

Miss Martian looked at Superboy. "I like your T-shirt."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter took longer than it should have. BUT expect an upload every or every other Thursday! Remember to Follow/Favorite, and review I want to hear what you guys think!**

P.S. Be patient as I experiment with a perfect robotic thinking process for vessel. I want to reduce redundancy because nine times out of ten he will repeat the logical conclusion that he came up with in his head out loud.


End file.
